


like rabbits

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Doggy Style, Drooling, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Light Angst, Marking, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Power Exchange, Romance, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, brat! jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: in denial about making too much noise with the new headboard on his bed, Jisung invites you over for a dorm room quickie.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: skz drabbles





	like rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

Bad habits are a terrible thing to have. A man with a warm smile, soft skin, and a home-like embrace offering you an affair you couldn’t deny? Han Jisung was playing the strings of your heart like a symphony.

The second year of college is meant to have bumps, leave bruises, but the texts you received late at night made you almost wallow in self-pity questioning if your decision to keep a link with Jisung was a good idea now or not. He felt like a boyfriend in the way he’d text you about his day, drop food off at your room when he knew you were stuck inside studying, even managed to befriend your own friend group. But none of that withered away the heat in your chest when he was around — it only amplified it, and the text you received in the same moment as your sudden existential crisis was no different.

An image of his bed, candles lit all around, and a soft comforter just begging you to join him. The picture was paired with three words, his gentle courting a pleasure to endure even over a text message. “Please stop by?”

All things considered, saying no would most likely put a pout on his lips. No one ever likes to see Jisung pout.

“Be there in five.”

Five minutes that always daunted your life, nothing was creepier than walking across an almost pitch black campus to his dorm building. Jisung lives three buildings down from you. So far, and yet you made the scary journey every time without mentioning how much it truly frightened you. All for the same reason.

His wide smile caught you the second your fist rose to knock on the door, the wooden gate opening from the frame to send the aroma of the candles up your nose. This was something you could never get used to, the way Jisung would tug you into his arms like it was the first time all over again.

His cologne once sprayed at his clavicle, you fell into his embrace. Warm room filled with your favorite scent, the click of the door was muffled by his chuckle into your ear and the pecked kiss he placed on your mouth.

“Got here in four minutes, did you run?” It was a joke, he didn’t even know what he said was true — the unintentional comic, Han Jisung.

“Couldn’t get here fast enough.” You grinned, lips finding the space between his.

Gentle, his fingertips traced your cheek like you were fine china. A trial for the weak, Jisung was so meticulous in getting you turned on. He could do it in two minutes; you once counted. But his rebuttal was the question, “Where’s the fun in that? I can make you want me from across the room, too. So why not take our time here, right this moment?”

The man spoke in hisses, your hand always venturing down lower to cup his hard on growing from the words leaving his mouth. Usually a quiet man, vigilant, he still loved to hear himself talk from time to time.

Fingers tracing the shell of your ear, they ran down your neck right past the spot that had you moaning against his tongue. Vibrations going right to his cock, he grinned diabolically.

Things were always rocky around Jisung. He could pass a test without sleeping, have you in between his sheets all night long until the last second. Dashing off, not even pulling his shirt over his shoulders before he raced out the door carrying his bag — Jisung became the detrimental piece of your college experience. Why ask for it to be any other way?

One thing you could always find appreciation in - all thought out while his lips moving to press kisses to your temple as his hands played with the attire on your body, removing them at an aching pace - the way Jisung never looked at anyone but you. Loverboy at sake, the relationship was truly based by benefits of pleasure, but he was still with you and you alone.

The heat of the candles brought the thinnest layer of sweat across his skin, the same warm liquid pressing into your bare chest. Legs walking you backwards, mind so molded to the man keeping a tight grasp around you like you’d fade away, you fell back into the same comforter you always managed to lay on at the end of the day.

The pressure from two forms falling onto the bed in sync rocked the frame upwards at the slightest. Sturdy bed reliable, the knock at the wall was what startled you to look upwards.

Jisung had mentioned it a thousand times, hoping for a bed frame that came with a headboard, and now that he had one — you knew the immediate contradiction.

“Jisung, that’s going to make too much noise.” You hissed, his tongue licking a clean stripe down your neck. Heading south, the wet muscle brought the air to turn cold as it hit your skin, running between your breasts before stopping just above your belly button. “Jis-”

“Please-” Tongue clicking, his lips pressed a kiss to your stomach before a hard suck, a hickey left in place of his mouth when he removed himself to rise back up to your face. “-it was on sale. Trust me, the box said it’s strong.”

“Yeah, and so are your hips.” You laughed, fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

“Is that a ploy?” Faint question mocked by his kiss to your neck, he took in your nipple between his teeth with a gentle suck and release. “To make me fuck you faster?”

Your cackle made his brows furrow, face still soft and leisure. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, baby.”

“Oh, come on-”

He laughed so sinfully, deep rumble matching with the grounding of his almost bare cock against you. His clothing had fallen to the floor in a flash, boxers left around his waist to put on display the marks from just the night before that you shared with the man.

“-let’s fuck like rabbits. Test out the frame.”

Hips bucking into you, it was seconds before you felt the bead of precum seeping through the fabric and onto your bare body. He had pulled every item of clothing from your limbs while talking to you, skin now tainted with his scent and the thick odor of the candles.

You hissed at his cock pressing amid your thighs, moaned at his girth perfectly aligning with your body, and called a muffled yell of his name when you lowered the fabric to release his cock and slip him into you. “Jisung!”

“This—oh, this.” He couldn’t connect his brain to his mouth for long, words slipping away from him as soon as your hands met his hips to pull him in deeper. Closely, he was barreling into you, bottoming out inside of you, and attempting to hold himself back from cumming on the spot. “Please—fuck.”

Another bad habit, one thankfully not only held by yourself. Curses would fly from you and Jisung’s lips like two sailors lost inside of a storm along the sea.

“Jisung, if you like— don’t move-” Your voice was too soft to be imperious, the man complying by pulling from your tight walls to ram back into you within the same second. If you could watch a dialogue clock, you’d visually see how fast his hips were moving. The time would hold still, neon numbers not even moving at his pace.

“Move? Want me to move?” The comedian was back, his bratty way of abiding by your request usually him mocking what you asked for, all while still acting it out. “I’m moving. Am I moving like you want me to, or should I go harder?”

His hips rose from your body and thrashed back down, skin slapping in a delicious way as he firmly rocked back into you. The motions weren’t enough, the second pull of his cock from you giving him time to spin you around, to push your face into his own pillow that he slept on night after night - sometimes for a nap during the day - only to make you drool onto it when he fucked back into you.

By now the headboard had hit the wall so many times you lost count. One hit could be subtle — the flip of your body thrusting the wooden board against the drywall. Another bang forced from his cock heaving into you from behind. The sound of your moans and groans could wake the entire dorm, the banging on the wall a main course to the appetizer he gifted his next door neighbors.

All still with time for the grand finale, dessert. He fucked into you like an animal, your fingers clenching the sheets to keep yourself stable, neck become sore at the quick lifts of your head up to take in air before you fell back down onto his pillow. Back arched, he hit spots inside of you that you never imagined he’d find so soon, reach so easily, all amply working together to make you hit your orgasm.

“Jisung—Jisung, I’m close. Now—now, baby.”

Cumming together was a rush you felt every day since the affair first began. It was like being shocked by a bolt of lightening, Jisung’s magic working you and himself to let his thick, white liquid fill you to the brim in sync with your own release. Bodily fluids mixing, your knees moved together as he pulled from inside of you. His hands graciously separated your skin to move up closer to your face, a kiss on your lips the cherry on top of your favorite shake. His front pressed into your back as you laid on your stomach. He tossed his pillow to the side and replaced it with his palm under your head to feel your breathing run steady.

“That was-” You made yourself laugh thinking of the sounds he caused you to release.

“It’ll only get better from here.” He added, long fingers lacing through yours at the back of your hand with another vibrating chuckle.

And it did, especially since his dorm neighbors filed a complaint against him the next morning due to losing sleep on an exam night. Thankfully, your neighboring dorm ironically became vacant. And the sturdy bed frame was coming with him.


End file.
